


Steve's Suprise For Everyone:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad Days, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, General, Hotels, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Plan/Planning, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Rough Case/Rough Cases, Slash, Stress Relief, Stress/Bad Days, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve surprises his taskforce with something wonderful, What is it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*





	Steve's Suprise For Everyone:

*Summary: Steve surprises his taskforce with something wonderful, What is it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett knows how much his taskforce works so hard, He knows that it could be so tiresome sometimes, That is why he booked them in a hotel with all of the necessities, & he wants them to be comfortable, when they take their time off, & he wants everything to be perfect, & smooth. After a grueling case, He waited to bring up the vacation to them, when they are in a better mood.

 

One particular evening, the case was solved, Steve gotten everyone their favorites for dinner, & they were in the **_Break Room_** , where they are eating the wonderful, & comforting food. The Five-O Commander said, "I got a surprise for you, We are getting a whole week off without any calls, disturbances, & interruptions, We are going to the ** _La Playa_** in Maui,  & we are not gonna worry about a thing. Lou, Invite Renee & the kids to come along, & Tani, Koa is always welcome, Danny, Get the kids set, Junior, You can bring anyone that you want", He waited for their response, Danny leaped at him, & kissed him.

 

You are the man, Brother, Thank you so much for this, We all really needed it", Captain Lou Grover said, as he slapped him on the back, & "bro" hugged him, showing his appreciation. Junior said, "Seriously, Steve, Thank you, It's gonna be fun being together, & I think we picked a good time to go", Tani agreed, & the ex-lifeguard said this to her boss, & friend, "I think we should make this a tradition too." The Three Members talked everything out, while Danny & Steve has a moment alone.

 

"I love this side of you, & you came up with the best ideas ever, I am so glad that we are all gonna be doing this", The Loudmouth Detective said, "Me too, Danno", They stole quick kisses, & they watched their ohana plan out the whole trip, They all had smiles on their faces, as they were enjoying their dinner a whole lot more without stress. 

 

The End.


End file.
